Babysitter Nuka
by Air-Crafter
Summary: Set in TLK: Nuka has to look after Kovu while Zira spies on Simba. Can he do it?
In the outlands, Zira was ready to go and spy on her arch enemy, Simba, again. And had to leave her newest son, Kovu, for someone who could watch over him carefully. And who could do it better than its big brother Nuka?

''NUKA!'' Zira roared, catching the cub's attention and her oldest son ran over to his mother.

''Yes, Mother?'' He asked, carefully.

''I have to go and I need you to watch over Kovu.'' Zira said, and that made Nuka flinch.

''I have to watch over this thing?'' He glared towards his little brother who was beside Zira's paws.

''Can you do it or not!?'' Zira growled at Nuka.

''I-I can, Mother.'' Nuka promised and with bad grace, pulled his little brother close to his paws. ''You can completely trust me.''

''Good. I'll be back soon, so better do it good!'' Sending a growl at him, the older lioness left the outlands, and Nuka was left alone with Kovu.

''Get lost!'' Nuka snarled as Kovu started playing with his tail. He swiped at him, and managed to get his tail safe. But, unluckily, Kovu started crying. ''Damn.'' He whispered and looked around. Everyone in the outlands looked at him. ''Stop it. Stop it already!'' He picked him up and carried him away, into the cave, and there put him down. ''And stay there!'' He walked out of the cave, but then, the cub continued crying.

Nuka flinched. ''Argh!'' He walked back into the cave, and glared at the brown blur of fur in front of him. ''And this is the chosen one? Pfft… pathetic thing.'' He spat.

Kovu just stared at him, and didn't know what to do.

''What are you looking at, you termite?'' Nuka made a grimace. ''It's your fault you were born! I was to be king, but then you had to interview, and take my place!''

Kovu then started giggling at Nuka's grimace he did.

''What are you laughing at?'' Nuka then got it. ''At this?'' He made another grimace. ''Or this?'' He made another, and Kovu kept on giggling as Nuka laughed himself too. ''And this?'' He made the biggest grimace ever and that made the little cub giggle even more and smile at him.

But then, Nuka froze. Was he actually enjoying spending time with that termite? No, he couldn't. ''Yeah, yeah. Calm down now, you termite.'' He picked him up and put him to a branch, what resembled a bed what was meant for Kovu. ''Go to sleep.'' He didn't say it too roughly as he turned to leave.

Unluckily for him, Kovu made a crying sound. Nuka flinched at that and let himself drop. Man, was he tired of taking care of that cub!

He walked back to the cub. ''What's wrong with you?'' He asked, simply. And received a stare. ''Ah, yes, I forgot, you can't talk!'' He mocked. ''Some _chosen one_ and heir to the throne you are!''

Kovu continued to stare at him, and then smiled again.

''You find me funny?'' Nuka questioned. ''You do? Ah, you do!?'' He got even tougher at every second.

Then, Kovu made giggling sounds again.

Nuka sighed. ''Boy, this is going to be a looooong day…'' He picked him up by his scruff and put him to the ground. ''Alright, get lost. Go wherever you want. I don't care if you'd get killed out there. Stupid little hairball.'' He glared at Kovu, and turned his back to him, showing he really don't care.

But then, suddenly, he felt him nuzzling up against his paws. He turned and saw Kovu himself nuzzling him. He tried to be angry at him, but failed completely. ''Argh, why do you have to act like this?!'' He picked him up and put him to his bed again. He moved him closer to the warmth of the bed with his nose and then stopped to look at him. He hated to admit it, but the little termite just looked so… cute and innocent.

''Alright, sleep now.'' Nuka told him, not angrily anymore. ''Sleep. Do you know what _sleep_ is?''

Kovu didn't sleep, instead he just stared at his older brother with awe-eyes.

''Ugh, what would Mother do?'' Nuka wondered. ''Ah, she would sing for you! But I can't sing! I'm not a good singer. But I want him to sleep after all…. I give up.'' He cleared his throat.

 _F is for lions who do stuff together.  
U is for you and me.  
N is for anywhere and anytime at all. _

_Down here, in the deep brown cave._

 _F is for fire that burns down the whole outland.  
U is for strong… lions like me!  
N is for no survivors when you're a- _a lion.

 _F is for lions who do stuff together.  
U is for you and me. TRY IT!  
N is for anywhere and anytime at all. _

_Down here, in the deep brown cave._

He saw how Kovu's eyes started to close, and he sighed in relief, as he saw how the cub was already sleeping. He sighed in relief, and walked out of the cave, and was met by his mother, who had returned.

''Mother, you're back!'' Nuka was relieved.

''How's Kovu?'' Zira asked immediately.

''Who? Kovu? He's fine. I just sang to him, and he's sleeping.'' Nuka said, happily, and waited for his mother to thank him kindly.

But that never came. Zira walked past him into the cave, and saw that Kovu was truly asleep. She ignored Nuka as she walked out of the cave. ''If you can watch him, do it again, while I go and hunt.''

''I can hunt myself too, Mother.'' Nuka promised. ''I could go for you to hunt something.''

Zira didn't answer.

''Alright, I'll go then. I'll bring something for the _chosen one_ too.'' And with that, Nuka sprinted off. ''I'l show you, Mother, that I can make you proud. I can! I'll show you!'' And with that, he ran off towards the direction of the exit.


End file.
